Types of Kisses
by FieryFafar
Summary: The characters of Pokemon will now show you many types of kisses. Yiii.


_1. The Breath Kiss_

"Woman, I am cold as fuck." Green shivered inside his thick jacket. His green eyes glared at the brunette in front of him – who was wearing nothing but her short red skirt and blue sleeveless tank top. Her soft brown eyes stared boringly at the campfire. The young Viridian leader huffed angrily. "Leaf, can you hear me? Or is the cold has already blocked you ears?"

Leaf rolled her eyes in annoyance. Pikachu purred next to her, nuzzling her small head Leaf's lap. _If you don't like being here, then just leave me alone._

Suddenly, an idea flashed in his head. Smirking devilishly, Green stood up and walked towards Leaf. Realizing he was moving closer, the female brunette looked upwards. "What?" She asked tentatively. Green stooped lower in front of her; green eyes sharply gazing at her.

"I have an idea on how to keep us warm. Or rather, a game." His smile grew wider as he saw the gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Really? What kind?" The young Champion clasped her hands together, shifting her body slightly forward.

Green's smile couldn't get any wider. Inhaling sharply, he planted a deep kiss on the girl's lips. Leaf was caught off guard and speechless. Her heartbeat stopped as Green exhaled a warm breath into her mouth, as if he was passing his 'breath' to her. Quickly, her head clicked as to what he was doing. Posing a small smile, Leaf locked her arms around his neck, inhaled some air and exhaled softly into his mouth. She could feel the smile on his lips as the young man snaked his arms around her waist.

The two kept on doing that for a few minutes: Inhaling and exhaling in each other's mouth. Finally, they stopped. The two broke their kiss; both panting and chuckling while resting on each other's foreheads.

"I think we're both warm enough. I should hang out at Mt Silver more." The cheeky leader grinned naughtily.

**_O.O.O_**

_2. The Spiderman Kiss_

"Jun! Where are you?" Hikari screamed for her childhood friend's name, eyes moving about. Annabelle walked beside her trainer, helping Hikari to look for the blonde boy. "Damn it. Do you have any idea where Jun is, Annabelle?"

The Lopunny shook her head. She hopped beside the black-haired teenager. Finally, the two stopped under a huge tree. Hikari leaned against it, grunting annoyingly at Jun's absence. "Where the hell is that basta-"

"_Hikari!_"

The sudden pop up made Hikari's heart stopped. The young lady yelled at the top of her lungs. Annabelle hopped as far away as can, totally taken aback by the surprise. Hikari was left with no words to see her beloved friend – dangling from a branch like an Ambipom; his body upside down.

"Hey Hikari. Been waiting long?" Jun flashed a cocky smirk; showing no signs of guilt of scaring his best friend to near death.

"_Been waiting long?_" Hikari could feel the vain popping from her forehead. "It's 10 at night and you called me to come and meet me here _and_ you scared the crap out of me! And all you can say is 'been waiting long'?" Her hand moved upwards, wanted to plant a good slap on his face. But Jun quickly gripped her wrist with his left hand.

Jun laughed heartily, ignoring the annoyed grunts from her. "Alright alright. I'm sorry Kari Kari." He poked her nose, before swiftly gripping the branch with both hands – making sure that he didn't fall.

Luckily, Hikari calmed down. "What do you want that's so important that you have to call me late at night?" She crossed her arms, leaning against the tree. "And get down from there. You'll bang your head if you fall."

The blonde laughed again, amused by her caring attitude. "Oh. I thought of something that I saw in this movie."

Curiosity began to tweak in her mind. Raising an eyebrow, Hikari asked, "Thought of what? And what movie?"

Flashing a seductive smirk, Jun answered. "This." Without haste, he pulled the girl and locked his lips with her – kissing her upside down. His right hand tightly gripped the branch while his left held her wrist. Hikari's eyes were wide as they can be. The kiss was different – but in a good, tingling way.

Minutes passed before she finally broke the kiss. Her hand covered her trembling mouth. Her dark eyes were round as the full moon. Her cheeks were completely flushed and red. Jun, on the other hand, was smirking like an arrogant champion. The blonde finally hopped off the tree, gracefully flipping his body so that his feet touched the ground. Sunset eyes stared slyly at her wide blacks.

"Heh. And you said watching movies are such a waste of time." The boy cackled louder, ruffling her black hair. Hikari scoffed shyly and slapped his hand away.

"Shut up Jun…" The intention of wanting to sound angry came off as bashful. Heck, it made Jun laughed even louder.

Annabelle gazed from afar. She sighed at the two teenager's personality. _The boy is a handful._

_**_O.O.O_**_

_3. The Hand Kiss_

Sapphire wanted to kill someone.

No. Check that. She wanted to kill the moron who tricked her into wearing a dress.

Ruby laughed amusingly as she stood angrily in front of him.

"You…fuckin'…bastard…" Her teeth gritted like a wild Mightyena. She clenched her fists, using all her will to calm down and not rip the laughing boy into pieces.

"Come on Sapphire." His laughter toned down to chuckles. "I mean it. You look beautiful." Red ruby eyes stared at the beauty in front of him. Sapphire was wearing one of his masterpieces: A sleeveless, light blue gown that complimented her curvy figure. The dress was decorated with white laces on the bottom of the dress and had a pretty white bow at the back as a finishing touch. In fact, the woman didn't wear her usual bandana. Tonight, it was replaced with an adorable blue bow on the left side of her head.

Sapphire could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I don't wanna go! Damn it! I look stupid! I'd rather go to Blue's stupid party lookin' like a hobo than some dolled up hippie!" Her hand moved up, wanting to rip the bow off. But Ruby quickly gripped her wrists and brought it closer to his lips.

"No Sapp. I mean it. You look like an angel. And I forbid you to take it off." With that said, he softly kissed the back of her hands. The young coordinator bowed slightly, showing signs of a true gentleman.

Sapphire was left with a rapid heartbeat. She gulped heavily. Ruby was wearing a white tuxedo with a light blue tie tugged inside his tux. The hat was nowhere to be seen from his head. In fact, Ruby combed his hair to the back; revealing his faded but beautiful scars. The young trainer sighed bitterly. Thinking back, the two's attire were perfectly matched.

Another sigh breezed through her lips. Guess she's going to endure all the snarky and taunting remarks from Blue and Pearl tonight.

**_O.O.O_**

_4. The Forehead Kiss_

"Achoo!" Touko sneezed loudly, her voice echoing inside her room. Her team took a few steps backwards. As much as they love Touko, they surely didn't want to catch her cold. The brunette snuggled inside her thick blanket. Her eyes simmered in an apologetic way to her Pokémon.

"Sorry, you guys." She murmured weakly – voice croaked and horse. Their attention quickly focused on the door as Cheren entered inside, holding a cup of hot chocolate and some pills.

"Alright you guys. Everybody out. Touko needs some rest." Hesitant but willingly, Touko's Pokémon walked out of the room. Xander, her trusty Serperior, gave a concerned look at his trainer. The brunette nodded slightly, giving a signal that she was okay. Finally the grass starter slithered out, leaving the two teens alone.

Cheren walked towards Touko. He sat next to the shivering girl. "Here. Swallow this and drink some hot cocoa." The dark-haired boy swayed the pill in front of her. Out of better judgement, Touko took the pills and swallowed it. The horrid texture left a disgusting taste in her mouth. The brunette stuck out her tongue and shouted a loud, "Bleargh!"

Her childhood friend chuckled absentmindedly and handed over the cup of hot cocoa. Swiftly, Touko took it and chugged down the drink. Unluckily, the hot water burned her tongue. "Ow ow ow! Hot hot!" She fanned her singed tongue in panic. Cheren quickly took the cup before it falls off her grip and provide more burns in her body.

"It's hot!" Touko shouted annoyingly, sobbing at her scorched tongue. Cheren sighed bitterly, scratching the top of his head. "It's called 'hot chocolate' for a reason, you know."

The brunette rolled her eyes and scoffed childishly. Her best friend chuckled amusingly and placed the cup on the table. "You know Touko. As the Champion, at least have some decency to take care of your health."

"Says the person who practically lives inside a cave in Victory Road."

"At least I'm not the one who sounds like a broken record shivering on a bed."

Touko gave a deathly glare at Cheren – which – he was sadly unaffected. "Enough toying around. Go get some rest."

Heat ran up her cheeks at the boy's caring personality. "You don't have to take care of me you know. I'm not a little kid anymore…" Touko mumbled bashfully, hiding her mouth with the covers.

Cheren chuckled lightly as he rose up from the bed. "You're still my priority. Like it or not. I don't want you sick. Got it?" He bent his body towards her. Before Touko could react, Cheren planted a soft kiss on her forehead. That successfully painted her face beet red. Luckily, her blanket was there to cover her fumbling face.

The spectacled boy grinned slyly. "Sweet dreams, Touko."

**_O.O.O_**

_5. The Hostage Kiss_

Sometimes, Silver questioned his relationship with his weird rival.

Kotone was hopping in front of him; her mouth covered with duct tape.

The redhead groaned in annoyance. "What the fuck do you want?" He kind of liked her new look. Finally, a way of shutting her up. Even so, he couldn't stop the girl from hopping up and down and flailing her arms like an idiot. "Kotone! Stop jumping! What the hell's wrong with you?"

The brunette shook her head and continued jumping. She pointed her fingers at the tape. Sounds of frantic mumbling were heard from her.

Silver crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Look. I have no time for this." He turned around and walked away. But the tug on the back of his jacket made him stop. He glared at the pigtailed girl behind him. "What?"

Kotone said nothing, just mumbling loudly with the tape still intact.

"You know, I like you like this. It gives me peace and quiet." Silver grinned rudely, earning a small smack on the arm by Kotone. The redhead huffed impatiently as his rival kept pointing the tape. Okay, so peace and quiet isn't exactly the correct statement.

"Fine! You want me to take it off! I'll take that fuckin' thing off!" Harshly, Silver ripped the duct tape off her mouth. Without warning, Kotone pounced on the redhead and locked her free lips with his.

Silver eyes were round in shock. He quickly pulled the girl away, breaking the kiss. His eyes glared angrily at her but his flustered cheeks gave it away. Kotone giggled cheekily, showing no signs of guilt or fear. She placed her hands on his chest, flashing a seductive smile.

"I've been saving my lips all day just for you! So yayy Silver!" Kotone cheered angelically, tapping the boy's chest.

Silver blinked dumbfoundedly at her statement. A loud groan escaped his mouth. Yes. He definitely needs to question his relationship with the brunette.

**_O.O.O_**

_6. The Eskimo Kiss_

"White."

Without giving a glance, White replied, "Yes N?"

The green-haired teen scratched the back of his head, clearly uneasy and fumbling. The silence made White turned her head. "N, what's wrong?" The young man looked away, eyes averted from her gaze.

"I…um…" He stammered, fingers entwining with each other.

The brunette was getting impatient. "Speak up, N. I can't hear you." A small frown pursed her lips. The two were out for a little star gazing. White was fairly impressed with N's knowledge of zodiacs and name of stars. But his sudden change of attitude caught her attention.

He coughed an awkward cough. "I…um…I've seen in this movie before, that these two…how should I put it…moved their faces so close together and…um…" N clasped his hands together as he said the words.

Her blue, crystal eyes were wide in total shock. "You mean…kiss…?"

Green curious eyes stared at the brunette in front of him. "A kiss? Is that what they called it?"

In reflex, White gave a single nod. Her answer left N in a thoughtful mood. He tapped his chin, eyes on the starry sky. White, on the other hand, sighed quietly and hugged her knees. Thanks to N, now all she can think of was her kissing him.

White stopped. _Wait. But I've never kissed him before. He couldn't be thinking…_ Her head moved left and right, ridding of the ghastly thought. _No. He couldn't._

"What if…we were to try this 'kiss'."

His words slapped her back to reality. White could hear her head snap as she faced the green-haired teen beside her. "Y-you're serious?"

Oblivious, N stared at his dumbstricken friend. A small, meek smile pursed his lips. "Well, of you like to…" He grinned boyishly, making her heart pound her ribcage like it was about to burst.

_N…wants to kiss me. N…he wants to _kiss_ me! Oh. My. Arceus! _She couldn't breathe the air as the thought buzzed in her head like lightning. White took one sharp breath. Her lips pursed tightly, before exhaling slowly. "Alright then. You…can kiss me if you want…" She could barely squeak a sound as each word passed through her lips. Her heartbeat moved rapidly each second as N closed the distance between them. She shut her eyes tightly, lips slightly apart. White could only hear the banging sounds in her head. _Oh my Arceus oh my Arceus oh my Arceus!_ The Hero of Truth clenched the bits of grass, anticipating for their first kiss.

Suddenly, she felt her nose softly being rubbed – preferably with another nose. Her eyes quickly snapped open; shocked to see N, rubbing her nose with his. In less than a minute, he moved his body backwards. His cheeks were red in abash. Yet his white smile flashed below the night sky.

"N…" She finally had the guts to croak out some words. "What was that…?"

The young man tilted his head, slightly confused at her question. "I was kissing you, as you would state it." The thought of White not liking his 'kiss' made him frown. "You did not like it, did you?"

_Like what? That?_ She bit her lower lip. "No no! It's not that. It's just…uh…" Her head moved everywhere: Up and down and left and right. "It's…" _What was that? _"N." White stopped flailing, closing her eyes and took another deep breath. "What movie did you saw anyway?"

N crossed his legs as he faced the hasty brunette. He looked up, mind wandering on his memory. Finally, he snapped his finger. "Ah. It's a documentary about a pack of wild Ponytas and Rapidashes. These two Rapidashes rubbed their noses together in a loving way. It intrigued me as I quickly thought of you."

White felt like her whole world had stopped moving.

N stared at the frozen girl. A concerned look was shown from him. "White…are you okay?"

She didn't know what to answer. She wanted to cackle into the night sky. She wanted to bang her hand multiple times. She wanted to cry in humiliation. She wanted to hide in the ground at the thought of him actually wanting to kiss her. Heck, the boy actually thought that rubbing their noses together like a Pokémon was kissing!

A single thought swirled in her mind: She will forever be in love with a dense man.

"I'm fine…N…" White flashed a forceful smile, hiding all the misery. "I'm…perfectly…fine…"

**_O.O.O_**

_7. The Angel Kiss_

"Mmhmm…" Kotone mumbled in her sleep, slightly woozy. She felt something soft touching her eyelids. _Are those…lips…?_ Her eyes opened like a bullet; wide and frozen to see a certain dark-haired teenager on top of her; face very close to hers.

"Gah!" She sat upright, hands clamping her mouth. Red scooched backwards, eyes still on the flustered brunette. The edge of his right lip tugged upwards, flashing a small grin. Her heartbeat moved in an unsteady rhythm. Last night, she took the liberty of visiting the young Master in his cave at Mt Silver. Since it was so dark yesterday, she spent the night there.

Kotone didn't expect a surprise wakeup call from Red, obviously. Her cheeks felt very warm, eventhough it was extremely freezing inside the snowy cave.

Without a word, Red bent his body forward and planted another soft kiss right next to her left eye. "Good morning." He said nonchalantly. He chuckled mentally at her adorable, priceless expression. Maybe having a girl around wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Because he sure as hell won't wake Green up the way he woke Kotone.

_**END.**_


End file.
